


Panicked

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt Stiles, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordssoak, poor and ring.





	Panicked

**Author's Note:**

> I do like hurting our boys, sorry about that xD
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171869357512).)

“Stiles?” Derek called as the troll hit the ground.

He snapped his head around, the panic building enough that he didn’t even think to try to listen for him.

“I’m here,” Stiles said and Derek turned to his voice.

He was sitting a bit away and as Derek headed towards him he noticed that Stiles was in a ring of mountain ash and that the left leg of his pants was soaked in blood.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, voice rough.

Stiles lips twitched into a poor imitation of a smile. “Not really, no, but I will be,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
